When She Returned
by Driving Flame
Summary: Tezuka has a childhood friend who left when they were just seven. What happens when she returns? Tezuka/OC... No flames please. HIATUS until I get my inspiration back...
1. The Promise

**When She Returned**

_**Chapter 1: The Promise**_

**A/N:** So yeah, this is my second fanfic and first for Prince of Tennis. This will be KunixOC. I decided to make this because this is the only way I could think of to make Kuni-kun mine, so that means the OC will be me. Also, Kuni-kun will be majorly out of character here, especially when he's with the OC or me (yup, I really want him, so beat it! Kidding!). OC's POV is APOV and Kuni-kun's POV is KPOV. Enjoy!

I'll put the disclaimer here 'cause I don't wanna ruin the mood at the end

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT or Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Please review, they're greatly appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Promise<strong>_

**APOV**

Hi everyone! I'm Ayumi Yoshida. A seven-year old girl from Tokyo. I live with my mommy and daddy, whose names are Akane and Takeshi respectively.

Last night, my mommy told me that we're gonna move to another country because of my daddy's job, we're supposed to leave today. I cried myself to sleep after that. Because of all this, I decided to spend the day playing with my best friend (and crush).

My best friend is Kunimitsu Tezuka. He's the same age as me and only lives a few blocks away from our house. We've been together since kindergarten; to think that we will separate now makes me really sad.

Kuni-kun's really kind, caring and understanding, and I love it whenever I tease him 'cause his reactions are really, really cute!

_Knock, knock_! I knocked at the door of their house and it was immediately answered by his mommy, Auntie Ayana. She had the same greenish-brown hair as Kuni-kun and bright blue eyes. "Good morning Auntie!" I greeted her with a cheerful smile, despite of the sadness I was currently feeling. "Is Kuni-kun free to play today?" I asked innocently.

"Good morning to you too, Yumi-chan." Auntie Ayana greeted back, and yes she called me Yumi-chan, Kuni-kun calls me that too. "He's upstairs in his room. I'll go get him, why don't you wait in the living room." She offered.

"Thanks Auntie!" I bowed slightly before I went in and headed to the living room. When I got there I sat down on the sofa and lay my tennis racket beside me.

**KPOV**

I could hear her voice even from up here in my room. She's always so cheerful and with her voice that's so sweet, it's really hard to miss when she's close. Yumi-chan is really cute, has long light golden hair, which was up to her knees, and emerald green eyes. She's really sweet and kind, but fragile at the same time. You just can't help but fall for her whenever you look at her.

_Wait…_I-I didn't m-mean it l-like t-that, _okaaay?_ Alright fine, you got me. I have a huge crush on her. So what?

_Knock! Knock! _And there was my cue. "Kunimitsu, Yumi-chan is here to play with you." My mom said through the door

"I'll be right down mom." I told her and got up from my chair, putting my tennis racket down.

When I got to the living room, I saw her humming happily with her usual angelic smile on her face. She seemed to notice me because one moment I was standing by the doorway, the next I was all but pounced on by this cute little girl. "Kuni-kun what do you want to play today?" she asked with her usual cheeriness, but something was off. There was an unusual hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Whatever you want." I told her, might as well, I just want her to cheer up and forget whatever was bugging her.

"Let's play tennis Kuni-kun, I want to beat you for once." She pouted; she looks so cute whenever she does that.

"Alright, just let me get my racket upstairs." Maybe I should let her win this one, seeing as she never beat me before, but then again it was always a close battle.

"Okay!" she happily replied, with that I went upstairs.

* * *

><p>She was already standing by the door when I got down. "Alright, let's go." I told her then shouted: "Mom we're just gonna head to the tennis court and we'll eat out to!"<p>

"Okay!" mom shouted back.

"We're gonna eat out Kuni-kun?" she asked me, probably worried we wouldn't be able to pay.

"My treat, don't worry I brought enough money." I assured her and opened the door.

* * *

><p>While we were on the way to the tennis courts, I could really sense that something was wrong. It was so obvious, way too obvious. Maybe I should ask her about it? No, I don't want her to be even more depressed than she already is. "Kuni-kun after we play tennis and eat, we're gonna do something else, if it's okay with you?" She stopped and asked.<p>

I patted her head. "As long as you're happy Yumi-chan." I smiled.

"Yay!" she beamed and ran ahead of me. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" she yelled out her challenge.

"No fair! You have a head start!" I yelled back and dashed after her.

* * *

><p>"Urghh… I'm beat!" Yumi-chan complained as she sat down on the nearest bench<p>

"Me too. I can't believe you actually beat me." I'm not lying, she actually did beat me.

"You can't win every single match we play, ya know!" she pointed out.

"I guess you're right" I agreed and at that moment both our stomachs gumbled, we both flushed in embarrassment.

"Guess it's lunch time." She then began to pack up her racket and slung the bag on her shoulder, I did the same. "C'mon Kuni-kun, I don't want to starve!" she began dragging me out of the area.

**APOV**

I beat him! I beat him! I actually beat him! That was the most tiring match we've ever had, no wonder our stomachs grumbled.

We were now eating our lunch at McDonald's. Mine was hamburgers with fries, a sundae and coke, while his was chicken nuggets with fries and coke. "Yumi-chan you really need to stop eating so fast." Kuni-kun scolded is a none-scolding way.

"Sorry Kuni-kun, I'm just really hungry." I apologized

"What am I gonna do with you?" he mumbled, sighing.

"Hey… What's that supposed to mean?" I pouted.

"I was just kidding Yumi-chan." He smirked.

"You're a big meanie Kuni-nii." I scowled at him.

"No, I'm not." He disagreed.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not. If you don't stop it I'm gonna eat your sundae!"

"NO! Anything but my sundae!" I took my sundae from the table and began eating it, he chuckled.

**KPOV**

I can't help but chuckle at her reactions. I wasn't really going to eat it, she's way too addicted to sweets and she looks so happy when she eats I wouldn't dare to take it away from her.

She glared at me while I chuckled so I stopped. "Meanie!" she said again.

"Hey c'mon, don't call me that." I complained, she poked her tongue out at me.

"Meanie-kun won't get a single bite from my sundae." She teased me.

"I said don't call me that!" I ground my teeth together and she let out a cute giggled. I felt heat rushing to my face. How dare she get under my skin like that! Then again she does that easily. "Don't laugh!" I ordered and she covered a hand on her mouth, but she was still shaking.

"You know, you're reactions are really cute Kuni-kun." she teased again and I blushed harder.

"No they're not." I mumbled and stood up. "Are you done? Let's go." She stood up as well.

"Okay! Where do we go next?" she asked me.

"How bout we take a walk at the park." I suggested.

"Okay!" said the way too cheerful-cute-and-adorable girl. And with that we went to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The sun was beginning to set when the two got to the park. Kunimitsu only trailed behind Ayumi as she danced around the meadow which was filled with beautiful red roses and white irises, surrounding the meadow were sakura trees.

The boy could only stare at her as she gracefully danced around the meadow. _'She's so cute.'_ The boy thought a hint of redness in his cheeks.

"Won't you join me Kuni-kun?" she asked in her sweet voice, extending a hand out to the still red boy.

The boy flushed even harder when she faced him. The girl's cheeks were flushed from her activity. The sun's rays enveloped her body, making it look like she was glowing. Her blonde hair was now golden due to the sun's rays and her emerald eyed somehow liquefied.

The wind started to blow and the petals of the flowers (roses, irises and sakuras) now danced around them. All that was left now was a pair of wings and she would be a perfect angel.

The boy took her hand nodded. They soon began to dance across the field together laughing happily. They played and danced until the sun finally disappeared

When the two were tired they lay on the meadow together starring at the stars. The girl faced the boy and the boy looked at her confused. "Thank you for such a wonderful day." She thanked him and gave him her most genuine smile. "I'll never forget you, even if we don't see each other ever again." She promised.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked, now he could clearly see the sadness in her eyes.

"We are going to leave for Germany tonight." She admitted in a very sad tone.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" the boy's eyes widened in surprise. She was going to leave him.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't. I'm sorry." She apologized and stood up beginning to leave.

The boy stood up and grabbed her wrist. Before the girl could react, he pulled her into a very affectionate embrace. She was comfortably warm.

He could smell her. The scent of flowers that enveloped the girl was sweet, but not strong. It was delicate, just like her.

The girl returned the embrace. She needed this. A comfortable silence surrounded them. "I'll let you go on one condition." The boy said after releasing their embrace. "You need to promise to never forget me. Ever." He looked straight into her eyes.

"On one condition." She echoed what he said earlier. "You don't forget me either." She looked back at him.

"I promise." They said simultaneously.

"Hmm…" the boy wondered.

"What is it?" asked the girl, confusion was written across her face.

"Let's promise to meet up again in the future." The boy said lifting his pinky.

"Promise." The girl locked her pinky with his. She was smiling though there were tears in her eyes.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." The boy offered his hand which the girl gladly took. They walked back in silence.

Her parents were already waiting outside by the time they got there. The girl turned to the boy and removed something from her neck. "Here keep this." The girl handed the item to the boy.

It was a necklace with a cheery blossom for a pendant. The flower was adorned with pink pearls and a diamond in the middle. The boy took the necklace and held on to it. "So you have a piece of me that will always be with you."

"But what do I give you in return?" the boy asked.

"You already gave me a bracelet back then, so there's really no need for you to give me another one." She told him.

"Ayumi it's time to go." The girl's mother popped up behind them. The girl nodded and gave the boy a gentle kiss on his cheek, making the boy flush.

"Bye Kuni-kun." She ran off desperately trying to hold back the tears but failed. _'I love you.'_

"'Till we meet again Yumi-chan." He waved, even though she wasn't there anymore. All of a sudden he felt cold.

_'I love you.'_ Tears began to stream down the boys face and his mother took him into an embrace.

That night the boy cried his heart out.


	2. Memories of Her

_**Chapter 2: Memories of Her**_

**A/N: **I am absolutely very sorry for your very long wait. I had to complete and pass my requirements, but since the school year is almost over I can update easier over the summer. But still, I wonder who even invented requirements. Anyways, here's some trivia:

Tezuka did not get injured thus he will not go to Germany.

He will have a lot of competition for Ayumi.

Their will be guest character/s. You have to guess from what anime he/she/they will come from. It's either from La Corda D'oro or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. First one to guess it right gets a prize.

The Disclaimer will be placed here yet again since there will be more drama here.

**Disclaimer:**

**Tezuka: **Since Ayumi isn't here I'll do it. Ayumi( or MiyuMeow) does not own PoT or me. She merely owns the concept of this fanfic. That being said Let's move on to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Memories of Her<strong>_

-In a school known as Seigaku…

"Everyone listen up!" a boy with weird hair ordered. Everyone in the vicinity turned their attention to their vice captain. "I've been told by coach that today's practice will be canceled." The boy announced. You could hear cheers and cries of protests among them.

"Why?" asked a certain red-head.

"Coach has to leave and Tezuka had somewhere important to go to." The vice captain explained.

"Okay, nya~!" the red-head nodded in comprehension.

"That would be all. Dismissed!" and with that everyone went to the clubroom to change.

-In the clubroom…

Only six of the Seigaku tennis players were left in the room to change. "Isn't it strange that captain skipped out on practice today?" asked a spiky-haired junior.

"Yeah, he usually outs the team above everything else, nya~." The red-head wondered. "What do you think O-chibi?" the boy asked turning to the youngest one in the group.

"Tch, like I care." The capped boy replied coldly.

"According to my data he also had absences during club practices in the past years during today's date, April 14." The boy with not-see-through glasses stated.

"R-really?" the vice captain asked in shock and doubt.

"Why don't we follow him to find out why?" the sadistic genius of the team suggested with a chuckle.

"I agree," nodded the boy with glasses. "that way I can get more data on him."

"Operation: Follow Tezuka and Find out Why He's Always Absent on Club Practice on April 14, begins now!" the red-head announced.

The spiky-haired junior spotted the youngest of the team about to leave without them, "Where are you going Echizen?" he asked sweetly.

"Out." Was the capped boy's answer.

"You're going to come with us, right?" his senpai with glasses asked.

The boy froze. He knew that if he didn't go with them he would have to drink one of his horrible-tasting juices, but he did not want to be involved in their craziness.

He stared at his senpai, weighing his options. It was either, drink the horrible juice or run a hundred laps.

Juice?

Laps?

Juice?

Laps?

In the end the boy decided to go with them. He'd rather run a hundred laps than drink that juice.

"Excellent choice Echizen." Commended the sadistic tensai. The boy gulped and nodded, thanking god that he decided to go with them instead of leaving. As soon as they were ready they left.

-Somewhere in town…

A boy with greenish-brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of glasses was mindlessly walking on the streets. He was a wearing a standard black middle school uniform and was carrying a bag which contained tennis rackets. Unknown to him, there were six people trailing behind him.

The boy let out a deep sigh as he noticed that his feet have once again brought him to the park. "It's been seven years, huh?" He mumbled in a depressed tone as he scanned the area for the familiar patch of flowers, not that he didn't know where it was. In fact, he had the area memorized.

As he made his way to the designated area, the boy noticed that the park was empty. He was alone, just like the night when she left seven years ago. It was the most depressing night of his life.

Once he reached his destination, he put his bag down and lay down in the center.

The patch mainly consisted of irises surrounded by red roses and sakura trees. Soon the breeze began to blow, making the petals dance around him.

The breeze felt good. It blew with just enough force to make the trees sway with it. The breeze, though it felt good, brought a wave of sorrow upon the boy. It felt just like it did that night.

The boy slowly sat up and took an item firm his pocket. It was a necklace, the same one she had given him seven years ago.

The pendant was shaped like a cheery blossom. It was adorned with pink pearls and a white diamond in the middle.

It glimmered beautifully under the setting sun's rays. The boy observed it for a while, it was simple and pretty just like her.

All of a sudden the image of their last night together popped into the boy's mind.

_'Here keep this,' a girl with blonde hair and green eyes handed something to the boy, it was a necklace, 'so you have a part of me that's always with you.'_

The first few tears began to stream down the boy's face, he removed his glasses. The boy was expecting this.

Even though it had been years since she left, the pain that stabbed him that night never did. He had loved her with all his heart, and he still does. The boy grew to love her more and more over the years, but each memory of her- of them together- pierced through him, mocking the boy, because they weren't together anymore.

The next image popped into his mind.

_'I promise that I won't forget you, even if we never see each other ever again.' the girl promised._

The boy fell back to the ground with one arm covering his eyes as his cries became sobs, he missed her too much.

_'I'll let you go on one condition,' the boy looked at her intently, 'you have to promise to never forget me, ever.'_

_'On one condition,' the girl echoed his words, 'you don't forget me either.'_

_'I promise.' they said simultaneously after a moment._

The boy's sobs grew louder. He had been keeping his side of the bargain all too well. Truth be told, there wasn't a moment of the day she wasn't on his mind. From the moment he woke up until he fell asleep. Heck, he even had dreams about her!

_'Let's promise to meet up again in the future.' the boy held up his pinky finger._

_'Promise.' the girl said as she locked her pinky with his_

Their promise to meet up again in the future. He thought that if he used the sport he loved to get the girl he loved, he would certainly see her again. And if, no _when_ he does, he would tell her how he felt and still feels about her.

The boy had finally stopped sobbing as he came to his resolve. He would become a professional tennis player and confess to her.

The breeze began to blow again, the boy sat up, clutching the necklace to his heart and looked at the now full moon. "I wonder if out there," the boy looked at the pendant again, seeing the girl smiling warmly at him, "you're thinking of me too." his voice was hopeful and tender.

All of the other images of the time they spent together began playing back in his mind. And then the day that he would never forget, even if he was robbed of all of his memories, began to play.

- 10 years ago -

"Green-eyed monster, green-eyed monster, green-eyed monster!" three children were bullying a girl with green eyes and blonde hair.

"I am *hic* n-not a *hic* m-monster *hic*" the girl was crying.

"Monster, monster, monster." they continued.

"I bet you eat people's brains at night!" one laughed.

A boy with greenish-brown hair and brown eyes appeared behind the bullies. "What's going on here?" he asked in his stoic voice. The bullies turned to face him, pale white.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the situation. They were bullying a harmless and innocent girl. He turned back to the bullies. "How could you bully a harmless and innocent girl like her?" he yelled at them. "She hasn't done anything wrong, yet you treat her as if she's a monster!" the boy should know, after all they're in the same class. In fact, she was sweet, cheerful, and kind. "You're the monsters here!"

The bullies ran away crying. "It's alright," he turned back to the girl who was still crying, "they're gone now."

The girl looked up at him. "R-really?" she asked, the boy smiled at her.

"Yup."

"You won't bully me?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you think I'm a monster?"

"I don't." the boy smiled at her again. "By the way, my name is Kunimitsu Tezuka." he introduced himself.

The girl beamed, she had made a new friend. "I'm Ayumi Yoshida." she smiled warmly at him.

"Nice to meet you." the boy bowed ever so slightly. "Here, let me help you up." he offered his hand to her, which she took it gladly.

"Thank you." she said as their hands met.

- Present -

"Ayumi," the boy said her name in a voice filled with affection, "one day we'll meet again." he threw his bag over his shoulder and put his glasses back on. The necklace still wrapped in his protective hands

He left the vicinity with a smile on his face for the first time. Those memories of her - all of them - would never leave him.

- Meanwhile in Germany...

"Onee-chan, are you done packing?" a boy with reddish brown hair and green eyes called, banging on the door of his sister. "Mom told me to tell you to hurry up!"

"I'm done." She said, leaving her room with her luggage, a bag with tennis rackets and tennis gear, and a shoulder bag.

"Okay." the boy left for his room. Though he did not show it, he would miss her very much.

"I'll miss you too." she whispered, seeing straight through her brother.

Outside, the girl took a final look at the beautiful sunny sky of Germany. "I'll see you soon Kuni-kun."


	3. Her Return

_**Chapter 3: Her Return**_

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've got some wonderful news for you, I'm sick and it's a very cold summer vacation here! Anyways, sorry for not being able to update for a while, so here's chapter 3 to make up for it.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't think I'll ever own PoT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Her Return<strong>_

-In the airport…

A lady with greenish-brown hair and bright blue eyes was waiting for someone to arrive. She was standing by the post near the exit.

Soon a blonde-haired girl with green eyes, about the age of fourteen, emerged from the crowd. The woman took notice of this and smiled. "Look at you Yumi-chan!" The woman beamed and embraced her. "You've grown into a fine young lady." She took a step back to scan her over.

"Heh, heh. Thanks Auntie." The girl smiled then hugged the woman again. "I've missed you so much." She whispered, desperately holding her tears back.

The woman hugged back. "I've missed you too." She rubbed the girl's back then they let go of their embrace. "C'mon let's get you home." She said taking one of the girl's bags, the girl nodded.

-Ayumi's house

The two have finally settled down in the living room after carrying Ayumi's luggage to her room. "Auntie, does Kuni-kun know I'm back?" the girl asked.

"No," the woman shook her, "I didn't tell him. I kinda assumed you wanted to make it a surprise?" the woman quirked an eyebrow.

The girl nodded. "How is he?" she asked.

"Oh he's been doing well." The woman took a sip from her tea. "He's the captain of his school's tennis club and student council president."

"Really now?" the girl pondered.

"How about you, Yumi-chan?"

"Well… I was also student council president and captain of the tennis team before I left." the girl shrugged, "I've also learned how to play the violin and starred in a few plays."

"Wow, that's amazing!" the woman gasped in amazement then caught sight of the piano behind them. "You know, Kunimitsu knows how to play the piano."

"Oh? Well at least now I have a way to torment him." The girl said, giggling cutely.

'_Well, Kunimitsu will definitely fall for her all over again.' _The woman smiled warmly at the girl. "Just don't kill him." She joked.

"Will do." The girl saluted causing both of them to laugh.

"So, why aren't Akane and Takeshi with you?" the woman asked.

"They have to take care of the company, so they can't visit until they're really, really, _really_ free." The girl explained.

"Ah, I see." The woman nodded in comprehension. "Well, what else is new in your life." She asked, morbidly curious.

"Well, you see, I have a little brother now." The girl started. "And he's just the Cutest little thing ever!" she beamed.

"Wow, really?" the woman exclaimed.

"Uh huh, you see, when we left Mom was already 3 months pregnant with him." The girl explained.

The females continued talking for hours….

* * *

><p>-Hours later in Seigaku…<p>

"What was that Porcupine-head?" A boy wearing a bandana on his head asked the spiky-haired junior irritably.

"You heard me Mamushi! Or have you gone deaf?" the spiky-haired junior retorted.

"Why you! I'm gonna rip your head off." The bandana-wearing junior made a lunge for the spiky-haired one.

"Momoshiro, Kaido, fifty laps around the court!" a boy with greenish-brown hair and glasses with a stoic facial expression ordered, his voice full authority.

"Yes captain!" the two replied in complete sync, and ran off.

"And after that you're going to drink Inui's new juice." Was their captain's final order before turning away. The boys gulped, who new what it would taste like this time?

The vice captain sighed at the sight. "Not a single day passes without those two fighting."

The red-haired acrobat glomped the youngest regular of the team, "Maybe they just want to run laps, nya~." He said in a sarcastic tone and a perplexed look on his face.

"S-senpai…. I…. can't…. breathe." The poor boy said breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry O-chibi." The red-head apologized, getting off him.

Practice ended right after the Momoshiro and Kaido had drunk the horrible concoction, causing Taka and Fuji to drag them inside the clubroom.

Tezuka had changed quickly for he was suspicious of his mother's actions this morning. She was so giddy as if she was back in high school and just went on a date with her boyfriend, so he wanted to see what was up as soon as he got home.

"He's in a rush." Fuji observed.

"Maybe he has a date or something." Momoshiro shrugged. Everyone suddenly exchanged looks and came to one conclusion, to follow him.

* * *

><p>-Somewhere in town…<p>

**APOV**

I was enjoying a little walk around town. Actually, I'm surprised I remember way around here, what with all the new places around.

My real destination is actually the park. You know, the one Kuni-kun and I used to walk around and play in. I really love that place, we met there you know.

Anyways, while I was on my way I noticed someone familiar, but I wasn't paying enough attention to clarify who it was and I'm kinda in a rush to get there, so I decided to ignore it.

**KPOV**

I was on my way home when I could swear that I saw the familiar streak of blonde pass by me. It couldn't be, could it?

I quickly turned around to see if it was really her, and I was surprised that I could pick her out of the crowd so easily. Sure enough, that was her extremely long blonde hair but I still had to make sure that it was really her so chased after her, causing me to bump into a lot of people, but I could care less. If this was really Ayumi, then I have to catch up to her.

She turned to the left after the third intersection, then to the south and then she turned to the right.

Wait a sec! I know this way; it's the way the park. Dammit, I have to catch up to her!

By the time I got there, she was already kneeling down on the patch observing an iris which she held in her hand.

"Ayumi." I said her name breathlessly.

**NPOV**

The girl looked up to see the face of the boy she had longed to see for so many years. The boy, in turn, looked at her intently, capturing her enchanting, green eyes.

The girl stood up, not looking away from the boy's warm, brown eyes.

He stared at her….

She started at him…

Brown met green…

And they fell for each other…

All over again…


End file.
